symphonia
by jinyoungs
Summary: Jinyoung terbangun dengan tubuh perempuan, teman-teman yang tidak waras, dan cinta yang bodoh—tapi Jaebum selalu ada untuk membantunya apapun yang terjadi. / Jackson menghela napas, "Ya, menurutmu apa sih, ngaku lah, kalo kalian sama-sama suka!" / jj project & GOT7; jaebum/jinyoung, jjp.
1. the drink

Jaebum dan Jinyoung sudah saling mengenal sejak mereka berusia tujuh dan enam tahun, ketika mimpi-mimpi masih berlabuh pada pemadam kebakaran dan pilot dan pramugari. Mereka tumbuh bersama, melaju kencang dengan sepeda ke sekolah, menendang bola sepak hingga mengenai kaca rumah tetangga, bermain kartu yang dibeli murah dari toko seberang rumah.

Mereka tumbuh tidak menyadari garis tipis yang membatasi keduanya dengan dunia luar, garis tipis itu terus ada, hingga saat ini, saat Jaebum berusia tujuh belas tahun dan Jinyoung menginjak enam belas—garis tipis itu menghalangi mereka dengan orang-orang, membuat keduanya tampak tidak dapat diraih. Karenanya, sepanjang umur mereka, keduanya tidak pernah berpacaran.

Ketika ditanya kenapa, Jaebum dan Jinyoung selalu menjawab sama—"Lho, aku kira malah nggak ada yang mau sama aku, nggak ada yang pernah ngode soalnya?"

Padahal garis tipis antara mereka berdualah yang membuat semua orang menjaga jarak, entah bagaimana.

Kini mereka adalah lelaki dengan hormon remaja yang tidak stabil, sekamar di asrama, bersekolah di sebuah sekolah swasta khusus laki-laki.

Jinyoung berhenti menatap nanar buku _Naked Lunch_ di depannya saat mendengar Jaebum mendorong pintu kamar mereka kencang, sebuah botol terselip diam-diam di balik lengannya, senyum lelaki yang lebih tua itu mencurigakan, tapi juga tampan, giginya berbaris rapi selaras senyumannya.

"Pesta di rumah Mark _Hyung_ , pake jaket, kita berangkat lima menit lagi."

Jinyoung membalas senyum Jaebum dengan wajah cerah, ia bergegas mengambil kardigannya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING except this plot and story, say no to plagiarism**.  
warning: trans thing?, underage drinking ( **pls jangan ditiru** )  
catatan: hmm you guys know how much i love jjp and fem!jinyoung ;) also, chapter 2 is on the way! please review about your thoughts

.

.

* * *

.

.

Suara kicauan burung berlalu dari balik jendela, cahaya matahari perlahan menyelusup di balik tirai tipis kamar Mark, tujuh pemuda berbaring di lantai, posisi mereka kacau balau, satu lelaki memulai gerutu di pagi hari, kepalanya pusing berat, ia tidak mengingat banyak yang terjadi kemarin malam.

"Uh—" ia bersuara, merasakan tenggorokannya parau dan suaranya berubah drastis, ia bangkit dan menumpu tubuhnya pada siku lengannya, matanya berkedip mencerna yang terlihat, suasananya sedikit gelap, meski cahaya matahari mengintip masuk.

Pemuda itu mencoba bangun perlahan, dengan kepala yang masih pusing berat, seperti hendak meledak, ia bahkan tak sempat memikirkan apapun selain kepalanya, pemuda itu berjalan pelan ke saklar lampu, berharap cahayanya dapat membangunkan yang lain.

 _Klik_. Suaranya hanya sepersekian detik, disusul cahaya terang mengisi kotak kamar, keenam lelaki itu menggerutu, beberapa diantaranya hanya membenamkan kepala lebih dalam ke bantal, tetapi ada satu yang mencoba bangun, dan lelaki itu adalah sahabatnya, Jaebum.

Jaebum mendudukkan tubuhnya dan berkedip perlahan, ia tidak terlihat mengalami _hangover_ berat seperti Jinyoung, jadi lelaki yang lebih tua itu hanya mengedipkan matanya sejenak sebelum mata cokelatnya berlari ke arah orang yang menyalakan lampu.

Ketika Jaebum melihatnya, matanya sontak melebar, dagunya terjatuh, dan napasnya terjebak di antara rasa terkejut. Jaebum masih menatap ke arah Jinyoung, lama, sebelum ia bangkit dan jari telunjuknya mengarah pada Jinyoung.

"—Jinyoung...?"

Jinyoung berusaha mengangguk, pusing sekali, "Ya, _Hyung_?"

Matanya terpana, lalu mendekat pada Jinyoung, kedua bola mata itu seperti menelanjanginya, saat ia hanya berjarak semeter dari Jinyoung, Jaebum berkata lagi, "Mungkin sebaiknya..," ia berkata, "kau memanggilku _oppa_."

Dengan perasaan bingung, Jinyoung mengernyitkan dahinya, hingga Jaebum mengangkat tangan kiri Jinyoung dan membuat tangannya menyentuh dadanya. Ada yang aneh saat tangan Jinyoung menyentuhnya, seperti... menonjol?

Lalu ia menundukkan kepalanya dan juga menyadari entah bagaimana rambutnya lebih panjang daripada biasanya. Lalu kenapa dadanya terlihat seperti dada perempuan?

Pusing di kepalanya seperti redup seketika, ia tergopoh-gopoh menuju cermin di kamar mandi, dan melihat refleksinya di sana. Meninggalkan Jaebum yang masih dengan mulut menganga.

Jinyoung menjerit melihat seluruh tubuhnya pagi itu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Keenam laki-laki yang lain sudah berkumpul di ruang keluarga Mark. Lelaki bermarga Tuan itu tinggal di Seoul seorang diri dan ia berteman baik dengan Jinyoung dan Jaebum, serta beberapa orang lain yang entah ia temukan di mana, yang jelas, Mark Tuan kaya raya, dan suka membuat pesta hanya dengan tujuh orang sebagai anggotanya. Mereka semua menyukainya, malam harinya mereka akan bersenang-senang dan pagi harinya mereka pulang ke tempat masing-masing, untuk yang masih di bawah umur, mereka berusaha terlihat tidak mencurigakan.

Setidaknya begitu rutinitas mereka ketika ada liburan, hingga hari ini. Mereka terpaku pada entah apa, tapi suasana pagi itu tidak baik dengan tangisan dan jeritan di kamar mandi.

Setelah Jaebum membujuk orang yang berada di kamar mandi itu selama dua puluh menit, pada akhirnya Jinyoung memutuskan keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan rambut panjang sepunggung yang tampak kacau, mata sembap, figur wajah yang lembut, bahu kecil, tingginya menjadi lebih pendek, pinggang yang mungil, dan pinggul lebar khas perempuan.

Lima laki-laki di belakang Jaebum diam seribu bahasa.

Bambam langsung berdiri menghampiri Jinyoung, " _Noona_ —eh, _Hyung_! Apa yang terjadi?!"

Dengan sesenggukan Jinyoung menjawab, "Nggak tahu.. uh.., kenapa.. harus aku..."

Youngjae yang sedari tadi diam berdiri perlahan lalu mendekati Jinyoung, memegang bahunya lembut dan berkata-kata dengan nada yang menenangkan, Jinyoung menghentikan tangisannya dan menatap Youngjae, Jinyoung sekarang bahkan tampak begitu mungil dibandingkan Youngjae, lelaki dengan tahi lalat di bawah matanya itu nyaris tersedak dan berkata _ayo kita rapikan rambutmu, Hyung_.

Jinyoung dan Youngjae berlalu meninggalkan yang lainnya saling berpandangan. Yugyeom seperti tahu alasannya kenapa Youngjae bisa selancar itu menenangkan Jinyoung, "Ia, 'kan sangat akrab dengan kakak perempuannya di Mokpo, bukan begitu?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Dengan celana yang kelonggaran dan kaus kebesaran, Jinyoung berusaha keras duduk melingkar di antara yang lainnya, Jinyoung berada tepat di seberang Jaebum, yang lebih muda menatap lelaki dengan bahu lebar itu sendu, tidak tahu harus berbuat bagaimana. Jaebum terhenyak sejenak dan membalas dengan senyum biasa yang ia lemparkan saat Jinyoung khawatir.

Jinyoung merasa sedikit lebih baik.

"Jadi, kita akan membahas sebab tragedi hari ini," lelaki dengan topi hitam berdeham, nama lelaki itu Jackson Wang, Jinyoung dengar ia bertemu dengan Mark di Hong Kong, kembali ke topik, Jackson memandangi Jinyoung, "pertama, kita mulai dari Jinyoung. Kau ingat apa yang terjadi semalam?"

Mencoba berpikir, Jinyoung menatap ke lantai, "Tidak ada bedanya sama kalian, kurasa," ia masih berusaha mengingat-ingat kalau-kalau ada yang terlupakan.

"Kalau begitu kenapa hanya kau yang terkena, ya," Mark bercelutuk selagi matanya menatap lurus lengan Jinyoung yang tampak lebih kurus, "umm, kau minum sesuatu?"

"Aku rasa aku hanya minum sekali, aku bahkan tidak sempat ingat rasanya."

"—dan kau meminum sesuatu dari botol yang Jaebum _Hyung_ bawa, 'kan?" Tiba-tiba Yugyeom yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan, berbicara, semua perhatian tertuju padanya, "aku melihatmu meminum satu gelas penuh dari sebuah botol bening dengan gambar matahari."

Jaebum lalu membalas, "Um, yeah, itu botol yang kubawa, sepupuku memberikannya padaku," Jaebum lalu menatap Jinyoung, "sepertinya kita meninggalkan botol itu di kamar Mark, aku akan ambil botol itu."

Selagi Jaebum pergi, Jackson lalu menatap yang lainnya, "Yang lain ada yang merasa meminum minuman dari botol itu semalam? Aku, sih, jujur nggak."

Bambam menggeleng, "Aku melihat Jinyoung _Hyung_ langsung ambruk setelah sekali minum, saat itu, aku kira itu hanya karena Jinyoung _Hyung_ tidak toleran pada alkohol," Jinyoung lalu menatap Bambam seolah ingin membunuhnya karena merendahkan dirinya yang tidak kuat mabuk, "saat itu ia berbaring dengan botol itu di tangannya semalaman."

Mark mengangguk-angguk, "Pantas saja aku bingung kenapa kita hanya berenam saat bermain Tujuh Menit di Surga," Mark lalu tertawa kecil, "kurasa aku sudah cukup mabuk untuk melupakan Jinyoung."

Jaebum kembali pada mereka dengan botol yang sedari tadi jadi bintang pembicaraan, botol itu cukup kecil dan hanya bersisa setengah, setengah dari botol itu setara dengan satu gelas, dengan begini jelas hanya Jinyoung yang meminumnya.

"Lihat apa ada tulisan sesuatu, _Hyung_." Youngjae menunjuk bagian belakang botol itu.

Lelaki itu memutar botolnya, dan menemukan satu paragraf aksara _hangul_ dengan ukuran kecil.

" _Symphonia_ — _minuman yang membawa Anda melanggar garis waras, rasakanlah pengalaman luar biasa dalam hidup Anda. Petunjuk konsumsi: minum hanya satu cup untuk efek selama sehari, tidak dianjurkan untuk mereka yang memiliki penyakit..._ "

"Berhenti, _Hyung_ ," Youngjae menghentikan Jaebum dari membaca terus deskripsi minuman itu. Youngjae menatap wajah Jinyoung yang ditutupi horor.

"Dia bilang _satu cup_.. satu cup... _holy fucking shit I drank a whole fucking glass_!" Jinyoung histeris.

Lelaki—atau _gadis_ itu berontak dan ia menendang kakinya ke udara, matanya berair dan ia nyaris mencengkeram wajahnya sendiri, Yugyeom, Jackson, dan Youngjae memegangi Jinyoung yang lepas kendali, entah bagaimana tapi Jinyoung dalam sosok perempuan memang menjadi lebih tidak bertenaga dibanding saat ia bersosok laki-laki.

Jinyoung berusaha lepas, tapi usahanya sia-sia dan ia merasa lemah, air matanya mengalir begitu saja, kenapa ia harus merasakan hal ini? Setelah liburan musim panas ini, ia akan masuk tahun senior, dan lalu selangkah lagi menuju kuliah, ia ingin mengejar mimpinya menjadi sastrawan dan aktor, tapi apa ia akan berhenti karena ini?

Lelaki yang kini terkurung dalam tubuh gadis itu hanya terdiam dan membiarkan air matanya jatuh begitu deras, teman-temannya kelihatan begitu tidak tega, terlebih Jaebum yang berada tepat di depannya.

Jaebum memandang Jinyoung lembut, tidak mengasihani tapi tidak acuh, mata lelaki itu tidak bisa Jinyoung gambarkan karena ia tak pernah bisa menebak Jaebum, sementara Jaebum bisa dengan mudah membaca Jinyoung seolah membaca papan pengumuman.

Perlahan, Jaebum mendekati Jinyoung, tangan kanan lelaki itu terjulur ke dagu Jinyoung, lelaki yang lainnya terkejut dan tidak menduga apa yang akan Jaebum lakukan, semua terjadi begitu cepat, tapi di antara kecepatan itu ada satu detik yang berhenti.

Saat itu, Jaebum mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Jinyoung, menghentikannya dari tangis.

Kelima lelaki lainnya menjerit dan otak Jinyoung seperti berhenti berproses, yang ia tangkap, lelaki yang kini menciumnya terasa bagai sebuah rumah.

Yang melindungi.

"Jinyoung—?"

Yang menjaga.

"Udah,"

Yang menenangkan.

"Jangan nangis, ya?"

Dan—

"Kalau kamu nangis terus, kamu kelihatannya malah manis.. nanti.. nanti aku gakuat pengen—"

Jinyoung menampar Jaebum.


	2. the senior

Jaebum memandangi Jinyoung yang terbaring di kasur kamar tamu Mark, lelaki yang terkurung di tubuh perempuan itu cemberut kesal, menarik selimut lebih tinggi ke atas bahunya, wajahnya merah padam.

Hanya mereka berdua di kamar itu, Jaebum menghampiri Jinyoung perlahan sembari membetulkan kancing bajunya, Jaebum menaikkan satu lututnya ke atas kasur yang Jinyoung tiduri, lalu Jaebum mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jinyoung, kedua tangannya bertumpu pada kasur, menghalangi Jinyoung untuk pergi.

Perlahan, Jaebum mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jinyoung.

Mendekat. Mendekat. Mendekat.

"Buka bajumu," Jaebum berbisik.

Jinyoung menarik selimut semakin tinggi.

"Kau nggak akan pake baju sebesar itu saat naik motorku, 'kan? Ganti dengan baju Bambam yang lebih kecil," Jaebum berbisik lagi. Di bawahnya, Jinyoung meneriakkan _iya aku tahu_ dan _dasar penggoda_ dengan suaranya yang terdengar lebih tinggi.

Jaebum suka sekali dengan reaksi Jinyoung, sedari dulu, Jaebum sudah bisa membaca Jinyoung, semua pergantian _mood_ -nya, semua siratan yang Jinyoung arahkan padanya, bahkan Jaebum bisa membaca Jinyoung hanya dari matanya.

Jaebum dan Jinyoung berencana membeli beberapa baju yang pantas untuk Jinyoung yang sekarang, karena tidak ada yang tahu pasti kapan Jinyoung akan kembali semula, dan untuk sementara akan lebih baik saat Jinyoung keluar rumah, pakaiannya layak. _Better safe than sorry_.

Setelah tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Jinyoung, Jaebum menjauhi Jinyoung yang masih menggerutu hingga melemparkan bantal ke arah punggung Jaebum—Jinyoung masih kesal setelah Jaebum menciumnya tadi, setelah tangan Jinyoung menampar keras pipi Jaebum, lelaki yang lebih muda itu berlari ke arah kamar tamu dan mengunci dirinya. Tentu saja Jaebum bukan orang bodoh karena Mark pasti punya kunci cadangan.

Tubuh Jinyoung mungkin berubah menjadi perempuan, tapi tidak ada yang berbeda dari sifatnya—ia meminta untuk dimengerti, mudah kesal, dan lari dari masalah.

"Ayolah, kau mau kecantikkanmu luntur kalau kau bersikap seperti itu?" Ujar Jaebum.

"Aku laki-laki! Aku nggak cantik! Berhenti mengkategorikan aku perempuan!"

Jaebum memandangi Jinyoung lama.

"Aku nggak bilang kamu perempuan?" Jaebum menelengkan kepalanya, memberi kesan imut yang dipaksakan, "bahkan sebelum ini terjadi, kamu cantik, Jinyoung. Cantik di sini nggak selalu tentang wajah."

Jinyoung kini sudah seperti udang rebus.

"Ayo, sebelum mataharinya makin panas," Jaebum mengulurkan tangannya pada Jinyoung.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **symphonia** — chapter two  
warning: trans?  
catatan: fast update because school is a mile away

.

.

* * *

.

.

Dengan kemeja flanel Bam yang masih sedikit kebesaran untuknya, Jinyoung berjalan mengelilingi toko pakaian dalam perempuan. Seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah bermimpi akan masuk ke sini, terlebih, masuk bersama Jaebum.

Setelah memilih beberapa yang mungkin sesuai ukurannya, Jinyoung menyelesaikan urusannya di kasir dan bersiap untuk pergi ke pemberhentian selanjutnya, sebelum sang kasir berkata sesuatu.

"Kalian sangat manis bersama, langgeng ya?"

Jinyoung dan Jaebum sama-sama berubah jadi udang rebus.

Setelah detik-detik menegangkan di toko pakaian dalam, Jinyoung dan Jaebum keluar dan berjalan ke motor besar Jaebum yang terparkir rapi di lahan kosong tidak jauh dari toko. Jinyoung tidak tahu mereka akan kemana setelah ini, ia hanya akan menuruti Jaebum.

"Kita ke asrama," Jaebum berkata santai.

"Hah?" Jinyoung menaikkan alisnya, "ta-tapi gimana kalau ada yang lihat aku? Itu sekolah khusus cowok, demi Tuhan!" Lelaki yang memiliki rambut panjang tergerai itu panik.

Jaebum tersenyum, "Kau meremehkan Im Jaebum,"

Ini bukan pertanda baik.

Jaebum menaiki motornya dan mengenakan helmnya, lalu menyuruh Jinyoung melakukan hal sama dan dalam hitungan detik Jinyoung sudah duduk rapi di belakang Jaebum, dengan menghela napas.

Sudah sekitar dua tahun Jaebum membawa motor kemana-mana, ia termasuk anak sekolah yang agak.. _nakal_? Jika kau menyebutnya begitu, tapi orang tuanya tidak banyak berkomentar tentang Jaebum.

"Pegangan," Jaebum menitah, dan Jinyoung melingkarkan lengannya dan berpegang pada jaket di bagian torso Jaebum.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ternyata masuk sembunyi-sembunyi ke asrama cukup mudah, karena sekarang sedang liburan musim panas dan hanya beberapa anak yang menetap di sekolah—biasanya karena malas pulang atau memang memilih bersantai di sekolah. Jinyoung dan Jaebum sendiri sudah biasa tidak pulang karena jadwal mereka pulang ke orangtua mereka hanya pada liburan musim dingin dan musim semi.

Jaebum membuka pintu asrama mereka, lalu dengan gesit menarik Jinyoung, menutup kembali pintunya, dan menguncinya.

"Oke, ambil beberapa barang yang kau butuhkan selama kita tinggal di rumah Mark _Hyung_ , dalam kondisi begini kau nggak mungkin diam di asrama, aku akan menemanimu di sana," kata-kata Jaebum entah bagaimana seperti menyihirnya, seperti menjanjikan kenyamanan Jinyoung hanya dengan kata _menemanimu_.

Jinyoung lalu bergegas mengambil beberapa barang yang ia pikir ia butuhkan. Hingga tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan di pintu.

"Jaebum, Jaebum?"

"Oh _shit_ ," Jaebum mendesis, ia mendorong Jinyoung ke arah kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya. Masih panik, Jaebum membuka sedikit pintu kamarnya, menampakkan Junho di depannya.

Dengan senyum ceria, Junho menyapanya, "Jaebum~ sudah kuduga itu kau! Aku melihat motormu di belakang gedung olahraga, jadi aku ke sini. Apa kau bersama Jinyoung?" Sudah Jaebum duga, seniornya ini mencari Jinyoung, sudah bukan rahasia bahwa Junho selalu memperhatikan sang adik kelas itu seperti menyukainya, entah hal itu benar atau tidak, Jaebum tidak terganggu, selama Jinyoung juga tidak keberatan, karena Junho orang yang baik.

"Um.., dia sedang ke perpustakaan, aku akan menjemputnya nanti sore..."

"Biar aku saja yang jemput! Aku akan bawa mobil dan kau bisa bersantai!" Masih dipisahkan oleh pintu kamar asrama yang hanya terbuka setengahnya, Junho memaksa masuk.

"Em, _Hyung_.., Jinyoung juga mau ke rumah temannya setelahnya.., kau tidak begitu tahu tempat itu, jadi kurasa olehku saja?" Ia kembali membuat jawaban palsu.

Junho mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Selalu seperti itu, aku heran kalian berdua tidak melakukan hal-hal yang aneh," ia lalu tertawa, setelah itu ia terdiam cukup lama, matanya berubah serius dan sedih, Jaebum hanya memperhatikannya, "jujur saja Jaebum, aku suka pada Jinyoung. Orientasi seksualku memang begini, aku tidak tahu bagaimana pandangan Jinyoung terhadapku."

Jaebum memperhatikan seniornya itu, terkejut oleh pengakuannya.

"Ya, aku memang tidak mendekatinya gila-gilaan karena aku takut malah akan membuat Jinyoung jijik," Junho tampak sedih, namun ia tersenyum, "tapi aku juga tidak mendekatinya dengan intens karena selalu ada kamu di dekatnya."

Mata Jaebum membelalak.

"Caramu memandang Jinyoung, dan sebaliknya, kau tidak merasakan sesuatu? Semacam itu?"

Jaebum meneguk ludah, " _Hyung_.."

Junho lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamar Jaebum, saat sudah berada di luar kamar, ia menghadap Jaebum lagi dan tersenyum, "Aku akan meneleponmu! Beri tahu aku dimana Jinyoung nantinya~" dan pergi begitu saja.

Masih terpaku, Jaebum memandang pintu kamarnya yang masih setengah terbuka, hanya saja sudah tidak ada orang di depannya. Ia kemudian menutup pintunya perlahan. Lalu berjalan ke arah pintu kamar mandi, membukanya, menemukan Jinyoung tertidur di _bath tub_.

"Idiot," Jaebum menghela napas.

Lelaki dengan dua tahi lalat di kelopak mata kirinya itu menghampiri Jinyoung, merapikan poni Jinyoung lembut, matanya mempelajari Jinyoung, bagaimana Jinyoung berubah menjadi perempuan tidak membuat begitu banyak perubahan pada wajah Jinyoung, pada dasarnya Jinyoung cantik, bahkan sebagai laki-laki, pembawaannya yang lembut dan penyayang membuat orang terkadang melihat Jinyoung seperti adik perempuan mereka.

Suara Junho berputar lagi di kepalanya, _apa ia merasakan sesuatu saat menatap, dan dibalas tatap oleh Jinyoung?_

Jaebum tidak tahu. Ia bahkan tidak tahu alasan sebenarnya ia mencium Jinyoung di rumah Mark tadi pagi, ia mengatakan ia ingin menghentikan tangisan Jinyoung seperti sedang bercanda, dan Jinyoung salah paham menganggapnya orang mesum yang tidak bisa menahan nafsu.

Sebenarnya ia hanya tidak suka melihat Jinyoung menatapnya sesedih itu. Setiap mata Jinyoung menatap Jaebum, ia merasa senang, tidak ada kurang, tidak ada lebih, mata Jinyoung tidak pernah terlihat begitu memilukan, karena itulah ia mencium Jinyoung.

Jika dipikir-pikir, ia baru mencium sahabatnya, tapi saat itu sahabatnya memiliki tubuh perempuan, jadi Jaebum harap itu tidak masalah.

Setelah lama terdiam, kelopak mata Jinyoung bergerak, mengejutkan Jaebum, mata Jinyoung terbuka dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Jaebum.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi mengetahui Jaebum adalah hal pertama yang ia lihat membuat Jinyoung tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat pagi, Putri Tidur," Jaebum ikut tersenyum, cahaya matahari sore hari muncul dari jendela kamar mandi di belakang Jaebum, membuat apa yang Jinyoung lihat menjadi lebih indah.

"Pangeran," Jinyoung mengoreksi.

"Pangeran Tidur."

Mereka hanya tertawa untuk beberapa saat sebelum membawa beberapa barang dan menyelinap ke belakang gedung olahraga, dan dengan gerak cepat langsung tancap gas menuju rumah Mark.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Di rumah Mark, Youngjae melamun memikirkan entah apa, Mark sedang sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya, Bambam dan Yugyeom sedang bermain playstation, dan Jackson berlalu melewatinya, namun Jackson menyadarkannya, "Woy."

"Oh, _Hyung_." Youngjae membalas singkat, ia berkedip cepat.

"Mikirin apa, sih?" Jackson duduk di samping Youngjae dan merangkul lelaki itu.

Youngjae menatap Jackson sejenak sebelum menghela napas lagi dan memandangi dinding, "Ya Jaebum _Hyung_ dan Jinyoung _Hyung_ lah. Apa lagi?" Ia menggigit bibirnya, "kau lihat saat Jaebum _Hyung_ mencium Jinyoung _Hyung_? Kau nggak merasa apa gitu?"

"Tentu saja lihat, tapi aku kira Jaebum memang hanya main-main, maksudku, Jinyoung tadi memang _goddamn gorgeous_ , sulit mengontrol diri, tahu." Jackson menjawab seadanya.

" _Well, yeah_ , itu bisa saja," Youngjae kelihatan seperti berpikir lagi, "tapi aku merasakan sesuatu.., seperti, yah, begitu.., susah menjelaskannya."

Jackson yang tidak suka berbasa-basi hanya menebak, "Maksudmu, _they're possible lovebirds? Am I right?_ "

Wajah Youngjae merah padam, membayangkan kedua _Hyung_ kesayangannya saling jatuh cinta membuatnya campur aduk, "T-tapi aku tahu Jinyoung _Hyung_ tetap seorang laki-laki.. bukannya aku menentang mereka.. tapi aku ingin mereka bahagia—"

Jackson memotong dengan menaruh telunjuknya pada bibir Youngjae, "Aku nggak melawan hal-hal seperti itu, jika mereka jatuh cinta, biarkan mereka jatuh cinta. Mereka tahu yang terbaik," Jackson memindahkan jari telunjuknya pada kaleng sprite yang baru ia buka.

Youngjae lalu terdiam, sebelum berkata lagi, "Tapi mereka bodoh."

Dan dengan begitu Jackson nyaris menyemprotkan sprite yang baru ia teguk, "Kau benar, mereka bodoh soal cinta."

Mereka berdua terdiam sesaat.

Jackson menaikkan alisnya, Youngjae melakukan hal yang sama.

Sambil tersenyum, Jackson berkata, "Apa kau sepikiran denganku?"


	3. the night

"Bam dan Gyeom akan pulang malam ini, 'kan? Berarti bersisa bertiga, dan kita bertiga akan meninggalkan mereka berduaan."

"Kau yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja?" Mark mengernyitkan dahinya.

Jackson memasang _pokerface_ , merasa kesal karena Mark terus mengulang pertanyaan yang sama, "Positif, mereka tidak akan kenapa-napa, selain.. _they'll get laid, maybe?_ " Sebuah senyum licik tampak di atas wajah Jackson.

Mark menepis ide itu, " _I swear, I'm not allowing it! I'm not allowing my pure Jinyoung_ —" dan Jackson keburu menyentil dahi Mark kesal.

" _You look like a guy with_ _sister-complex_ ," Jackson mengejek.

"Um, mungkin akan lebih baik kalau kita bicara dengan Bahasa Korea," Youngjae menyela argumen keduanya sebelum makin panas, Bambam dan Yugyeom di samping Youngjae mengiakan dengan anggukan, "tolonglah, Mark _Hyung_."

Mark, sebagai yang paling tua di antara mereka semua menggeleng, ia mungkin terlihat kekanak-kanakan, tapi ia tetap seorang _Hyung_ dari mereka semua, "Nggak. Menurutmu apa yang dua anak SMA lakukan ketika mereka berduaan di dalam rumah?"

"Main kartu?" Yugyeom menjawab seasalnya.

"Hey, mereka, 'kan sama-sama cowok," Bambam menyela.

Youngjae menatap Bambam lalu menghela napas, "Bukankah kita di sini mau menjodohkan Jaebum _Hyung_ dan Jinyoung _Hyung_? Kejadian seperti, um, hal-hal yang dewasa bukannya malah lebih bagus?"

"Wow, darimana kalian dapat ide menjodohkan mereka?" Mark lalu menyela, disusul anggukan dari Bambam dan Yugyeom yang sepertinya belum mengetahuinya.

"Demi Dewi Fortuna! Kalian nggak pernah ngerasa sesuatu kalau lihat Jaebum _Hyung_ dan Jinyoung _Hyung_ bersama-sama memangnya?" Youngjae memekik frustasi.

Yugyeom dan Bambam menggeleng cepat. Tapi Mark terdiam, ia selalu tahu bahwa selama ia mengenal Jinyoung, wajah lelaki yang lebih muda itu selalu tampak lebih bersinar saat ia bersama Jaebum. Ketika Jinyoung dekat dengan Jaebum, Jinyoung selalu tampak lebih manis dan tersenyum sedikit lebih lebar.

Dan saat tadi pagi Jaebum mencium Jinyoung, jujur saja Mark melihat sedikit kilatan seolah dunia itu hanya dimiliki mereka berdua saja, yang lain tidak diperbolehkan masuk.

Mark pertama mengenal Jinyoung ketika lelaki yang lebih muda itu baru keluar dari kelas sastra korea, Mark yang kelimpungan mencari guru Bahasa Koreanya hanya bisa berjalan bingung, dan saat itulah ia menemukan Jinyoung, lelaki muda itu mengantarkan Mark hingga bertemu dengan gurunya.

Jinyoung adalah pemuda yang baik dan selama Mark mengenalnya, Jinyoung hanya berubah begitu bersemangat ketika bersama Jaebum. Bukannya Jinyoung tidak pernah bersemangat, tapi ketika Jinyoung bersama Jaebum, pemuda dengan senyum kucing itu selalu kelihatan menyenangkan hati.

Di sisi lain, Jaebum adalah junior yang hanya berbeda dua tahun darinya, Jaebum sangat jujur, tapi juga terlihat suka menyembunyikan sesuatu, ia pintar menjaga jarak dan Mark rasa pikirannya licik, Jaebum adalah lelaki serba bisa, Mark tahu Jaebum adalah orang baik, tapi perilaku Jaebum yang suka mendahulukan temperamen di atas segalanya terkadang membuat Mark khawatir.

"Sudah, stop menjadi kakak yang _overprotective, Hyung_ , kau tahu dimana hati Jinyoung berada," Jackson menampar bahu Mark, menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Mark menghela napas. Mungkin ini sudah saatnya melepas Jinyoung, setidaknya jika orang itu adalah Jaebum, ia tak begitu keberatan.

Mark hanya butuh sedikit dorongan lagi agar ia tak ragu akan Jinyoung.

Sementara itu suara gerung motor _sport_ mendekat ke pendengaran kelima lelaki itu, Youngjae adalah yang pertama bangkit dari duduknya, ia berjalan ke dekat pintu lalu membalikkan badannya dahulu menghadap teman-temannya.

"Kalian lihat saja bagaimana mereka bertingkah satu sama lain, tapi jangan buat mereka curiga. Kita akan bicarakan ini lagi nanti," Youngjae berbicara setengah berbisik. Ia lalu berjalan ke pintu depan diikuti kelima temannya, Youngjae membuka pintu itu perlahan dan hanya sedikit, seperti sembunyi-sembunyi.

Saat itu sudah cukup sore—jingga mencetak langit, Jinyoung turun terlebih dahulu dari motor, lalu Jaebum ikut turun dan melepas helm, lalu menatap Jinyoung lama. Jinyoung mengernyitkan dahinya dan berkata, "Kenapa lihat-lihat? _Byuntae_ ," dan Jaebum hanya berkacak pinggang melihat tingkah laku Jinyoung, pemuda yang lebih pendek berkata lagi, "Apa sih? Ga usah sok keren."

Jaebum menghela napas dan mengetuk-ngetuk helm yang masih Jinyoung kenakan, dengan wajah merah padam Jinyoung segera menggenggam sabuk helmnya, berusaha mencopotnya, tapi karena malu dan terburu-buru, ia malah kesulitan membukanya. Melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya yang bodoh itu, Jaebum terkekeh, ia menyusul tangan Jinyoung dan membukakan sabuk itu lembut, jari-jarinya yang besar mengusap sejenak jemari Jinyoung sebelum mengangkat helm itu dari kepala Jinyoung, dan menaruhnya di atas stang motor.

"Malu-maluin," Jaebum mencubit kedua pipi Jinyoung gemas, yang tersiksa hanya rewel minta lepas.

Setelah puas menggoda Jinyoung, Jaebum memandangi Jinyoung dan tertawa kecil, Jinyoung yang kesal hanya bisa cemberut, memegangi pipinya yang kemerahan, tapi melihat Jaebum tertawa seperti itu membuatnya tak bisa menahan senyum.

Youngjae dan kelima laki-laki lainnya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka diam-diam hanya bisa terpaku, Youngjae lalu melihat ke arah lima temannya, "Sekarang ngerti maksudku?"

Yang lainnya mengangguk. Mark sudah mendapatkan dorongan itu, ia rasa ia sudah siap melepas Jinyoung sekarang.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **symphonia** — chapter three  
warning: some illegal things ( **pls jangan ditiru** ) and fluff overload  
catatan: i really like where the plot is going, also please review! that way i'm more than energized to continue writing

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jaebum sedang memasak untuk makan malam saat Jinyoung bersama Mark, Jackson dan Youngjae mengelilinginya dan menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bertubi-tubi. Bambam dan Yugyeom pada akhirnya pulang ke rumah mereka karena orang tuanya mencari mereka yang masih terlalu muda untuk menginap di rumah orang lain terlalu lama.

"Gimana rasanya nggak punya.. _itu_?" Jackson bertanya frontal, ia mendapatkan tinju di bahu dari Mark karenanya.

Jinyoung hanya tertawa, ia tidak keberatan ditanya seperti itu, "..aneh? Jika kau menganggapnya begitu, ya.. seperti ada yang hilang, tentu saja. Aku.., aku nggak tahu cara menjelaskannya."

Sebelum suasananya menjadi lebih _awkward_ , Mark mulai bicara, "Bagaimana dengan cara berjalan? Ada yang berbeda?"

Jinyoung menggaruk tengkuknya, "Begitulah, rasanya aneh, seperti waria. Tapi bahkan ketika aku sudah berusaha berjalan semaskulin mungkin, tetap saja secara tidak sadar aku berjalan seperti perempuan."

Jackson mengacung-acungkan tangannya seperti anak anjing yang bersemangat, "Giliranku nanya! Gimana dengan... dadamu? Berat nggak, sih?" Sekali lagi, Mark meninjunya, "hei! Aku cuma jujur menanyakannya! Lagipula kau juga pasti penasaran!" Mark tergagap dan mukanya memerah.

Sekali lagi pula Jinyoung tertawa, "Um, ukuranku nggak begitu besar? Memang rasanya aneh dan, hmm, berbeda daripada saat kau melihat yang di buku _sex education_. Semuanya asing dan aku.. jujur, rasanya ingin bunuh diri saja pada awalnya. Melihat tubuhku sendiri saja seperti melihat film porno."

Jinyoung masih melanjutkan perkataannya, "Tapi Jaebum _Hyung_ tadi bilang padaku untuk bersabar, aku meneriakinya karena ia tak mengerti horornya, tapi lalu _Hyung_ bilang daripada berputus asa pada saat ini dan menyerah begitu saja, akan lebih baik untuk menerima dan menyesuaikan diri. Jadi, ya begitulah, aku rasa aku juga tak ingin mengecewakan Jaebum _Hyung_ , dia sudah melakukan banyak hal padaku sampai sekarang," lelaki yang entah lelaki atau tidaknya itu hanya tertawa, mengirim sinyal bahwa ia setidaknya sudah menerima keadaan yang terjadi padanya.

Mark menepuk bahu Jinyoung, "Kau hebat Jin, kau tidak kabur dari masalah, kau mau melaluinya."

Rasa bangga terbesit dalam diri Jinyoung, benar, ia masih merasa ketakutan dan segala macam perasaan bahkan sampai sekarang, tapi ada begitu banyak orang yang mendukungnya, ia takkan menyerah begitu saja.

"Kalau begitu sekarang giliranku yang bertanya," Youngjae angkat bicara. Jinyoung mengangguk, "apa dalam tubuh ini kau tidak merasakan perubahan saat kau menatap Jaebum _Hyung_? Lebih.. bisa diandalkan, mungkin? Lebih berkarisma?"

Jinyoung mengerti maksud Youngjae adalah apakah bagaimana ia menatap Jaebum dengan sosok dirinya sebagai perempuan. Sesungguhnya ia tak sempat memikirkannya, ia hanya berpikir Jaebum adalah Jaebum. Namun kini Youngjae membawanya ke topik dan wajah Jinyoung langsung berubah merah.

"Um.. uh.., bagaimana ya," Jinyoung tak sanggup menjawab.

"Ngobrol apa, sih?" Jaebum dengan sekaleng kopi tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Jinyoung—karena kaget, Jinyoung tersentak dan bahunya menabrak tangan Jaebum cukup keras, hingga kaleng kopi itu terjatuh dari genggaman Jaebum dan mengotori bajunya.

Jinyoung, masih dengan wajah merah padam, mulutnya menganga, "M-maaf _Hyung_ , astaga."

Dengan santai, Jaebum menghela napas pelan, ia mengambil kaleng kopi yang terjatuh, "Nggak apa-apa, baju ini juga udah kotor, sih," kemudian ia tiba-tiba membuka kausnya, menunjukkan kedua bahu bidang dan dadanya, sementara Jinyoung nyaris menjerit, Jaebum pergi mengambil lap untuk membersihkan sisa kopi di lantai.

Ketiga temannya melihat reaksi Jinyoung, "Menjadi perempuan benar-benar mengubah pola pikirmu ya? Apa kau akan menjerit juga saat aku telanjang dada?" Jackson menggoda.

Jinyoung yang sudah sadar dari keadaan panik hanya membalas datar, "Coba saja, bagiku _Hyung_ tidak menarik," dan benar saja, ketika Jackson membuka bajunya, Jinyoung hanya menatapnya datar. Jackson tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Berarti Jaebum _Hyung_ menarik, ya?" Youngjae berkicau.

Setelah sadar maksud Youngjae, Jinyoung nyaris tersedak, "Bukan! Bukan itu maksudku!"

Jaebum kembali lagi dengan lap pel di tangan kanannya, masih bertelanjang dada, ia mengelap sisa cairan cokelat pucat di lantai, Jinyoung memandang ke arah yang berbeda dari Jaebum dengan wajah merah. Mark, Jackson, dan Youngjae hanya menatap Jinyoung dengan mata usil, sudah jelas Jinyoung menyukai Jaebum.

"Ayo makan, aku udah masak," Jaebum menunjuk ke arah dapur, "Jinyoungie, ambilkan bajuku di tas, tolong ya? Aku mau langsung mandi," Jaebum menyentuh torsonya dimana cairan kopi tumpah tadi, "lengket."

Setelah Jaebum pergi ke kamar mandi, Jinyoung mendadak lemas, " _Holy shit_ ," ia mengacak rambut belakangnya. Sementara itu ketiga temannya berkoor _semoga berhasil_ dan Jinyoung merasa aneh karena ia sungguh tidak pernah melihat Jaebum begitu seksi dan penuh dosa. Sadar Jinyoung! Kau sebenarnya laki-laki!

Jinyoung tidak punya pilihan selain mengambilkan baju untuk Jaebum, ia melangkah ke arah kamar tamu dimana tas Jaebum berada dan mengambil sepasang kaus dan yang lainnya yang mungkin Jaebum butuhkan. Ia lalu menghampiri kamar mandi dan mengetuknya, "Aku akan meninggalkan bajumu di depan, nggak apa-apa?"

"Tunggu, tunggu ya, aku bentar lagi juga keluar kok," Jaebum membalas dari balik pintu.

Dengan kepala seperti mau meledak Jinyoung mengumpat dalam hati bahwa nanti Jinyoung malah akan lebih malu jika melihat Jaebum yang baru saja mandi, ia tidak bisa, ia merasa terlalu aneh dan tidak bisa menahan diri.

"Uh.. aku lapar, aku akan meninggalkan bajunya—"

Dan saat itulah Jaebum keluar hanya dengan handuk melilit bagian bawah dari perutnya, tubuhnya masih basah dan begitupun rambutnya, aroma lemon menguar dari lehernya. Jinyoung merasa pusing, mukanya pasti sudah merah padam sekarang.

Jaebum mengambil baju yang Jinyoung bawakan, ia memperhatikan wajah Jinyoung yang begitu kemerahan dan bagaimana Jinyoung begitu salah tingkah di hadapannya, "Kenapa? Bukannya di asrama juga kita biasanya gini?" Jaebum tersenyum licik.

Dengan cepat Jinyoung mengambil langkah seribu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Karena keterbatasan kamar tamu, Jinyoung dan Jaebum harus tidur di kamar yang sama, Jackson sudah mengambil alih sofa dan Youngjae akan tidur di sofa ruang tamu, Jaebum sudah meyakinkan Youngjae agar Jaebum sajalah yang tidur di ruang tamu, tapi Youngjae bilang ia tidak terbiasa tidur sekamar dengan seseorang, dan Mark sedang ingin tidur sendirian.

"Nggak ada pilihan, tidur bareng atau nggak tidur sama sekali," Jaebum berkata pada Jinyoung.

Saat itu pukul sebelas malam, tapi Jaebum dan Jinyoung belum tertidur, mereka berbaring di kasur yang sama, yang ukurannya hanya cukup untuk seorang. Punggung mereka saling berhadapan, Jaebum menghadap tembok dan Jinyoung menghadap ruangan.

 _Pemandangan tembok bikin nggak ngantuk_. Jaebum menghela napas kesal. Ia memutar tubuhnya, menghadap Jinyoung yang mengenakan kaus pendek berwarna biru tua.

Rambut Jinyoung begitu panjang, begitu berbeda dengan biasanya saat ia melihat Jinyoung tidur. Rasanya asing, tapi familiar di saat yang bersamaan.

"...Jinyoung..?" Jaebum berbisik.

"—hm?" Jinyoung menjawab, jelas sekali Jinyoung masih terbangun meski sepertinya ia sudah agak mengantuk.

"Bagaimana rasanya memiliki dada? Hahaha," Jaebum tertawa bercanda.

" _Oh, God, you're such a tease_."

"Dan kau menyukainya," Jaebum menjawab mantap, "godaannya, maksudku."

Jinyoung memutar badannya, kini ia menghadap Jaebum, "Kalau kau penasaran, kau pegang saja sendiri."

Saat yang muda kelihatannya sudah kesal, ia menarik tangan Jaebum dan menuntunnya untuk menyentuh dadanya. Saat itu, Jinyoung tidak kelihatan ragu, mereka diam seperti itu selama beberapa saat, Jaebum hanya bisa diam dengan napas tercekat, tapi setelah beberapa lama dan pada akhirnya Jinyoung sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan, Jinyoung mengenyahkan tangan Jaebum.

Suasananya setelah itu menjadi _awkward_ , "Uh, maaf... nggak bermaksud bikin kau kesal juga, sih," Jaebum menatap mata Jinyoung, "tapi... makasih sudah ngebolehin pegang?" Jaebum melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan kaku.

Setelah jeda sesaat, Jinyoung menghela napas, "Sudahlah, lupakan saja, lagian itu bukan pertama kalinya bagimu, 'kan?"

Jinyoung tahu Jaebum sudah pernah melakukan _itu_ setidaknya sekali dua kali dengan perempuan-perempuan dari bar yang memujinya tampan dan manis, Jaebum masuk ke sana dengan _fake_ ID pada malam hari—menyelinap dari asrama—dan pulang pada saat subuh dengan bau keringat dan parfum wanita dan bekas ciuman dimana-mana. Sementara Jinyoung? Ciuman pertamanya bahkan baru berlangsung tadi pagi, dicuri oleh Jaebum.

"Um, oke," Jaebum menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, ia sadar sejak lama bahwa Jinyoung mengetahui hal _itu_ , tapi ia tak bisa menghilangkan rasa bersalah yang ia rasakan sekarang. Entah kenapa.

"Sekarang tidurlah, aku lelah berjalan-jalan," Jinyoung menutup matanya.

"Aku lebih kelelahan, nyetir motor seharian," Jaebum tersenyum. Jinyoung hanya mendesis pelan.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka diam saja, Jaebum bicara lagi, "Jinyoungie?" Yang dipanggilnya membalas dengan suara dehaman, "boleh aku memelukmu?" Setelah mendapatkan jawaban _kenapa_ dari Jinyoung, Jaebum bicara lagi, "pengen aja."

Mereka lama terdiam lagi, Jaebum kira Jinyoung tidak menginginkannya.

Kemudian Jinyoung maju perlahan pada tubuh Jaebum, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Jaebum. Lelaki dengan bahu bidang itu tersenyum lalu mendekap Jinyoung, jemarinya memainkan rambut panjangnya, dan ia menyembunyikan bibirnya di antara kelebatan rambut Jinyoung. Setelah membisikkan _selamat malam_ dan _terima kasih_ Jaebum dan Jinyoung sama-sama terlelap.

Jaebum tidur sangat nyenyak semalaman.


	4. the fools

Jaebum terbangun dengan sepi di sampingnya, tempat Jinyoung berbaring semalam kini kosong dan hanya menyisakan wangi khas Jinyoung, kasurnya terasa dingin dan Jaebum lalu berkedip perlahan, mencerna apa yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu.

Jinyoung semalam ada dalam dekapannya, Jaebum ingat bagaimana saat mereka masih di sekolah dasar, Jinyoung sering menginap di rumah Jaebum, mereka akan berusaha bergadang meski pada akhirnya mereka ambruk karena kantuk—Jinyoung akan berbaring tepat dalam dekapan Jaebum—dan pada pagi harinya Jinyoung akan membangunkan Jaebum, mengatakan _sarapan sudah siap, Jaebum_ dan menarik tangannya ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka, lalu berlari ke lantai bawah dan sarapan bersama.

Karena ia adalah anak tunggal, Jaebum sangat menikmati kehadiran Jinyoung, ia seperti adik kecil, namun bisa berubah sok dewasa dan menasehati Jaebum—terlebih saat Jaebum sedang marah.

Setelah sekitar setengah jam Jaebum menggeliat di kasur bersama kenangan masa kecilnya dan Jinyoung, lelaki yang terlambat bangun itu memutuskan keluar dari kasur dan pergi keluar. Jaebum butuh waktu sendiri.

Ia melewati dapur saat berjalan, dan ia melihat Jinyoung dan Mark—Jinyoung duduk di kursi meja makan, sementara Mark duduk di depannya; di meja makan; membuat Jaebum tak dapat melihat wajah Jinyoung karena dihalangi Mark, tapi Jaebum dapat melihat rambut panjang Jinyoung. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi nada suara Mark tidak terlalu menyenangkan di telinga Jaebum.

"—aku harus mencari cara kembali normal," suara Jinyoung terdengar, bukan niat Jaebum untuk menguping, ia hanya mendengarnya secara tak sengaja, "liburan akan usai beberapa minggu lagi, dan bagaimana aku akan menghadapi ibuku dengan tampilan seperti ini?"

Mark sedang menghadap Jinyoung, dengan punggung yang jauh berhadapan dengan Jaebum yang berdiri di sisi pintu dapur, Mark menghalangi Jaebum dari melihat Jinyoung, tapi Jaebum tahu dari nada suara Jinyoung bahwa lelaki dengan rambut panjang itu sedang merengut.

"Aku mengerti," Mark mengangguk perlahan, "aku akan mencari cara," lelaki yang lebih tua pasti sedang tersenyum dari nada suaranya, "tapi apa kau sudah bicara dengan Jaebum?"

Jaebum terkejut mendengar namanya disebut, di sebelah sana, Jinyoung bersuara lagi, "Tidak, ia belum bangun, kurasa. Kenapa juga aku harus memberitahunya?" Nada bicara Jinyoung terdengar seperti sedang mengeluh.

Dan hati Jaebum terasa seolah dilubangi oleh peluru.

"Wow, wow, apa kalian bertengkar?" Mark bertanya lagi.

"Tidak. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatnya."

Dua peluru.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **symphonia** — chapter four  
warning: overdramatic lmao? and husband-wife quarrel im literally laughing in this chapter, POOR DESCRIPTION AND LONG DIALOGUES  
catatan: hahaha i think this is where the storm comes. also please! review!

.

.

* * *

.

.

Setelah menaiki bus dan berputar-putar pada rutenya selama sekitar dua jam, Jaebum kembali ke rumah Mark saat jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi, suasananya cukup ramai dengan Jackson dan Mark sedang memainkan _playstation_ dan Youngjae menyemangati mereka yang bermain di tengah.

Jinyoung tidak terlihat di manapun.

Jaebum menghampiri Mark, menepuk pundaknya, " _Hyung_ , kau tahu di mana Jinyoung?"

Mark, masih terfokus dengan layar kacanya, menggeleng cepat, "Mm-hm, tidur, mungkin," jawaban yang tidak membantu, karena Jaebum tahu Jinyoung bukan tipe yang kembali tidur setelah bangun pagi, semalas-malasnya Jinyoung, ia akan membuka buku, atau hanya terbengong sendirian.

Karenanya, Jaebum berjalan ke lantai dua, lalu ke atap—sesekali memuji kekayaan keluarga Tuan karena daripada menyewa rumah di Seoul, Mr. Tuan tidak tanggung-tanggung membangun rumah untuk Mark—dan menemukan Jinyoung duduk di sisi teduh atap dengan buku _Naked Lunch_ di tangan kanannya.

Lelaki dengan anting-anting itu tidak langsung membuyarkan konsentrasi Jinyoung pada buku, ia malah memandangi Jinyoung yang mengenakan jaket denim, kaus biru bergaris, serta celana jeans longgar dari belakangnya. Jaebum menyadari bagaimana Jinyoung mencoba beradaptasi dengan keadaan dirinya sekarang, Jinyoung mengenakan setelan yang sedikit lebih netral—tidak maskulin, atau feminim. Jaebum tahu keadaan Jinyoung sekarang pasti memukulnya begitu berat, namun lelaki itu bertahan dan mencoba untuk menyesuaikan diri.

Jinyoung telah tumbuh begitu dewasa—jika itu adalah Jaebum, pasti ia sudah berteriak dan marah pada Tuhan, pada dunia, pada ayah dan ibunya, pada sepupunya—

Sepupunya?

Benar! Bukankah dia yang memberikan Jaebum minuman itu? Minuman terkutuk itu?

Lamunan Jaebum buyar ketika buku yang Jinyoung pegang sedari tadi jatuh begitu saja ke aspal atap, dan melihat Jinyoung tidak bereaksi atas jatuhnya buku itu membuat Jaebum curiga, Jaebum bergerak dari pintu atap dan mendekati Jinyoung.

Jinyoung tertidur, tidur yang lelap.

Wajah tidur Jinyoung terlihat begitu damai, Jaebum kini sudah berada tepat di depannya, Jaebum tersenyum kecut, mengingat kembali apa yang Jinyoung katakan tadi pagi, kalimat yang memukul mundur dirinya dan membuatnya menjadi pengecut dengan menyendiri dalam bus pagi yang kosong.

Kenapa Jinyoung tak ingin menemuinya?

Jaebum mengusap perlahan pipi Jinyoung yang tampak lebih tirus setelah ia secara tidak masuk akal berubah menjadi perempuan. Jika karena berubah menjadi perempuan akan membuat Jaebum kehilangan sahabatnya, ia akan mencari cara agar Jinyoung kembali normal, ia akan benar-benar mencari cara.

Tapi sebelum itu, Jaebum memungut buku _Naked Lunch_ , mengingat-ingat halaman di mana tadi Jinyoung terakhir membacanya, lalu memindahkan pembatas buku ke halaman tersebut, kemudian menaruh buku itu tepat di samping pergelangan tangan Jinyoung. Jaebum tersenyum lembut, ada dorongan entah dari mana untuk mengecup dahi Jinyoung, tapi Jaebum merasa itu sungguh homo, jadi ia mengurungkan niatnya dan berjalan menjauhi Jinyoung.

Setelah turun dari atap dan lantai dua, Jaebum mencari di mana ia meninggalkan botol terkutuk itu, di dekat tasnya dan tas Jinyoung, sepertinya. Ia lalu berjalan ke sana dan menemukan botol yang hanya bersisa setengah itu, masih sama persis ketika ia mengambilnya kemarin pagi.

Ia mengantongi botol itu dan mengambil kunci motornya lalu bergegas, melewati Mark, Jackson, dan Youngjae yang masih terfokus pada _playstation_ , Jaebum sebenarnya ingin bermain juga, tapi ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus didahulukan.

Jaebum menyalakan motornya dan meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Mark.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Setelah sekitar tiga puluh menit perjalanan, Jaebum sampai di rumah sepupunya, dengan terburu-buru, ia mengetuk pintunya, berharap orang yang ia cari ada di rumah. Setelah pintu dibuka, lelaki itu menemui lelaki lainnya yang berambut cokelat dengan senyuman yang menunjukkan giginya.

"Yoo Youngjae," Jaebum melakukan tos dengannya, "lama tak bertemu."

"Jaebum! Wow, kangen nih?" Lelaki dengan nama Yoo Youngjae itu menerima tos Jaebum, dan menarik lelaki berambut hitam untuk menubrukkan bahunya sebagai tanda persahabatan, "kapan terakhir kita ketemu? Liburan musim semi?"

Jaebum hanya tertawa, ia lalu dipersilahkan masuk oleh Youngjae, Jaebum duduk di ruang tamu, sementara Youngjae mengambilkan minum untuknya.

"Ah, nggak usah repot-repot, aku nggak akan lama, beneran."

Youngjae menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Hm? Emang ada apa sampai terburu-buru gitu?"

"Uh, aku kesini cuma mau nanya, sebenernya," Jaebum menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "kau ingat minuman yang kau berikan padaku tempo hari?"

Setelah duduk, Youngjae ber-ooh ria, "Oh, yang bergambar matahari itu?" Youngjae mengangguk-angguk, "ya, aku ingat, kenapa?"

"Hm.., kau.. mendapatkannya dari mana?"

Youngjae mengingat-ingat, "Dari temanku, teman dekat, lebih tepatnya, sangat dekat! Dia seorang _hyung_ sebenarnya, tapi dia sangat baik, namanya Yongguk, Bang Yongguk _Hyung_ ," ia tersenyum simpul.

Kembali menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, Jaebum bertanya lagi, "Err, temanmu itu... tidak memberi tahu sesuatu tentang minuman itu? Atau.. apa?"

"Ah ya, Yongguk _hyung_ memberitahuku beberapa hal, kurasa aku belum memberitahumu apapun, hm? Maaf ya! Aku lupa, hahaha!" Youngjae tertawa santai, sementara Jaebum tampak aneh karena ia sedang membahas minuman yang membawa petaka bagi Jinyoung. Youngjae bicara lagi, "Hmm, coba kuingat, kalau tak salah, Yongguk _Hyung_ bilang, minuman itu ia beli dari.. entahlah, ia bicara sesuatu tentang _matoki_ , aku tak mengerti. Yang jelas, ia bilang minuman itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tubuhmu."

Jaebum mengernyitkan dahi, "Mengeluarkan?"

"Bukan mengeluarkan secara harfiah, seperti, um, ya membangkitkan sesuatu dari sisi terdalammu, sisi yang tersembunyi, ia bilang minuman itu berefek tergantung pada yang meminumnya. Apabila kau membutuhkan suatu pencerahan, minuman itu akan membuat tubuhmu seperti tidak waras, dan pada akhirnya, ia akan menuntunmu mendapatkan sesuatu yang kau butuhkan itu," Youngjae menjelaskan secara panjang lebar.

"...hah?" Jaebum hanya melongo.

"Err, gini, Yongguk _Hyung_ cerita padaku dia sedang kelelahan mencari ide, dan ia juga sedang menyukai seseorang, _unrequited_. Ia minum minuman itu suatu waktu, dan ia mendadak jatuh pingsan selama sehari—ia seperti mati, serius!—Dan saat itu, orang yang disukainya ternyata khawatir setengah mati, lalu mengaku ia menyukai Yongguk _Hyung_ sejak lama, dan pada malam hari Yongguk _hyung_ terbangun dengan otak dipenuhi inspirasi, dan ia berakhir berpacaran dengan orang yang ia sukai. Tamat. Suka ceritanya?"

Jaebum terdiam, tampak bodoh, masih memproses.

"Gini, gini," Jaebum membalas, "petunjuk di botol bilang tentang satu _cup_ , gimana kalau.. misalnya kau meminum segelas?" Youngjae lalu melihat Jaebum dengan mata membelalak.

"Wow, berani," Youngjae lalu tertawa, "kurasa itu berefek pada masalah yang dihadapi, semakin banyak kau meminumnya, masalah yang minuman itu coba bantu akan lebih mendalam."

Jika ia menganalogikan cerita dari Yongguk dengan apa yang Jinyoung alami: berarti Jinyoung saat ini sedang mengalami sesuatu masalah, yang mungkin Jinyoung tak sanggup hadapi, dan dengan minuman itu ia tenggak sebanyak satu gelas, minuman itu mencoba menyelesaikan masalahnya—yang dengan tidak beruntungnya, mengubah Jinyoung menjadi perempuan.

Kesimpulan yang bodoh.

"Ada cara untuk menghentikan efek dari minuman itu?" Jaebum mencerocos lagi.

Youngjae mendelik, "Um, nggak tahu? Mungkin kau hanya harus menunggu sampai efek minuman itu hilang. Atau kau harus menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri."

Jaebum meneguk ludah.

"Emang kenapa? Kau sudah meminumnya belum? Ceritakan padaku nanti apa yang kau alami, ya!" Nada ceria terdengar dari bibir Youngjae. Tapi Jaebum hanya tersenyum, Jaebum kemudian mengatakan _terima kasih_ banyak sekali dan ia kemudian pamit, meninggalkan Youngjae yang bingung.

Ia hanya harus menyelesaikan masalah Jinyoung. Mungkin.

Kenapa rencana Tuhan harus begitu sulit?

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Jackson. Kemudikan. Mobil ini. Kembali. Ke rumahku. Sekarang."

Dengan masa bodoh, Jackson malah mengganti gigi dari angka dua ke angka empat, ia kemudian bersiul, tidak memedulikan Mark yang hampir berubah gila.

"Sudahlah, Mark _Hyung_ , ngertilah sedikit," Youngjae mengiba dari jok belakang.

Mark memutar matanya, "Kalian benar-benar bodoh. Aku tidak keberatan kalian menjodohkan dua _lovebirds_ itu, tapi, demi Tuhan, ini bukan saatnya."

Jackson masih bersiul, "Atas dasar apa, Mark- _ssi_?"

"Atas dasar... ah sial, jika saja Jinyoung tidak memintaku merahasiakannya."

Dengan nada ceria, Jackson membalas, "Alasanmu tidak relevan, kalau begitu. Biarkan mereka bersenang-senang dan begitu juga dengan kita! Yo! Kita adalah anak-anak keren dalam semalam!"

" _I don't fucking believe_ ," Mark melongo, "aku nggak percaya kau menggunakan kata _relevan_. Wow, Jackson, _what the fuck happened to your brain_."

" _Someone screwed with it_ ," Jackson menjawab santai, kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan melihat beberapa kali ke layarnya, setelah itu ia memberikan ponselnya pada Mark, "lihat itu."

Mark menatap ponsel Jackson, layarnya menunjukkan sebuah _chat_ , dengan gadis bernama Youngji, Jackson tampaknya melancarkan beberapa godaan dan Youngji menanggapinya dengan baik, Mark tampak takjub, Jackson punya kencan malam ini.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan aku dan Youngjae?" Mark menaikkan alisnya, "kau akan menelantarkan kami?"

"Hei, kalian tetap ikut, Youngji adalah gadis yang keren, kita akan ngobrol seru seharian!"

"Perasaanku tidak enak," Mark menghela napas panjang.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jaebum kembali dengan suasana rumah Mark yang sepi, jam menunjukkan angka dua belas siang, dan Jinyoung duduk di kursi ruang tamu, buku _Naked Lunch_ berkutat di atas pangkuannya. Setelah memarkir motornya, Jaebum melangkah ke dalam rumah Mark, lalu membuka pintu depan.

"—Jinyoung," adalah kata pertama yang Jaebum katakan, Jinyoung masih dalam setelan baju yang sama, hanya rambutnya kini diikat ke belakang.

Jinyoung tidak membalas apa-apa, ia hanya mengikuti gerakan Jaebum dengan matanya, tangan Jinyoung tak berpindah dari bukunya, tidak ada senyum, tidak ada ucapan selamat datang. Jaebum merasa sedikit tersinggung, tapi ia abaikan dan ia duduk di samping Jinyoung.

"Dengar, aku..,"

Tidak mendengar Jaebum, Jinyoung pergi dari ruang tamu dan pergi ke ruang keluarga, menutup bukunya dan menyalakan televisi. Bukanlah Jaebum apabila tidak memiliki harga diri yang tinggi. Jaebum bisa melihat dari mata Jinyoung bahwa lelaki itu tengah mendiamkannya entah karena hal bodoh apa, yang jelas, Jaebum tidak suka akan perlakuannya.

Jaebum berjalan ke ruang keluarga dan memberikan senyum menantang, "Keren, kau mau main perang dingin? Oke, aku jamin kau takkan mendengarkanku bicara lagi padamu seumur hidup jika kau mau! Terima kasih Jin-young-ie!" Ia setengah berteriak.

Dengan wajah terluka, Jinyoung bangkit, meski suaranya tetap tenang, "Oh, ya. Sama-sama, Im-Jae-bum—yang mana jika bukan karena minuman anehnya yang dibawa saat pesta, tak akan membuatku berubah wujud menjadi seperti ini. _Good shit you did there._ "

Tidak mau kalah, Jaebum bicara lagi, suaranya semakin keras, "Bagus, bagus sekali! Setelah cuek, dan tidak memberi tahu apa yang kulakukan yang membuatmu mendiamkanku, kini kau menyalahkanku! Kau tidak tahu apa yang kubela untukmu! Orang nggak tahu diuntung! Berhentilah sok suci dan berwajah polos!"

Mereka terdiam lama.

"Aku tidak mau mendengarmu lagi," Jinyoung tampak begitu terluka, cahaya dalam matanya seolah padam, "kau bisa pukul aku jika kau mau marah, tapi jangan bicara seperti itu."

Jaebum menggertakkan giginya, "Aku tidak memukul perempuan."

Tiba-tiba saja Jinyoung nyaris berteriak sebelum suaranya mendadak parau, "Demi Tuhan, aku.. bukan perempuan. Berhenti melukai harga diriku dan lihat aku baik-baik—aku Park Jinyoung, dan selama enam belas tahun aku hidup sebagai laki-laki. Astaga..." Ia melangkah maju mendekati Jaebum, suara tetap dalam nada yang stabil, Jinyoung mengontrol emosinya.

Dengan marah yang berapi-api, Jaebum mendorong Jinyoung mundur dengan mudahnya hingga ia tersudut dan punggung Jinyoung menabrak tembok, Jaebum menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Jinyoung dan menatapnya tepat di kedua matanya, "Lihat sekarang, tenagamu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan tenagaku, dan kau mengharapkanku memukulmu?! Kau sudah gila? Kau mau aku melukaimu?!"

Dengan nada lemah, tapi matanya tetap menyiratkan marah, Jinyoung berbisik, "Fisikku mungkin persis perempuan, sekarang. Tapi aku tetap seorang laki-laki, Im Jaebum," ia menjeda sejenak kata-katanya, "dan, jujur, pukulanmu akan jauh lebih baik daripada kata-kata dari bibirmu yang menyakitkan."

Jinyoung mengenyahkan tangannya dari Jaebum, ia bergegas pergi meninggalkan Jaebum dengan marah meledak-ledak dalam hatinya.

Begitupun Jaebum, ledakan amarah dalam kepalanya meluap begitu saja, kedua mata Jaebum mengekori Jinyoung yang menghilang di balik pintu kamar tamu. Ia ingin meledak—kesal dan harga dirinya tercoreng, saking marahnya, giginya bergemerutuk.

Jaebum berlari keluar rumah Mark, menuju motornya, ia mengatur napasnya, lalu menyalakan motornya. Ia terlalu marah untuk menemui siapapun sekarang.

"Brengsek!" Jaebum mengenakan helmnya dan pergi begitu saja dari rumah Mark.


	5. the confess

Setelah memutari Seoul seharian, Jaebum memberhentikan motornya di sisi jembatan yang menghadap sungai besar. Ia turun dari motor dan melepas helmnya, membiarkan rambut tipisnya menari dengan angin. Matanya memandang kosong, padam meletup di sana.

Pikirannya kacau, ia tak mengerti Jinyoung. Ia yakin sebelumnya Jinyoung tidak pernah serumit itu jika berbicara dengannya. Kenapa sekarang ia begitu sulit dimengerti? Apa ini karena Jinyoung sekarang sudah memiliki pola pikir perempuan? Seingat Jaebum, gadis terakhir yang ia kencani sangat menyebalkan, kalau gadis itu kesal ia akan mengatakan _terserah!_ Tapi marah ketika Jaebum memutuskan sesuatu.

Langit malam tampak tak kelam tanpa cahaya—terima kasih gedung pencakar langit dan lampu-lampunya yang meredupkan bintang, membuat kosong mengisi hati Jaebum. Entah kenapa pikiran bahwa Jinyoung memusuhinya, atau bahkan sekelebat pikiran bahwa Jinyoung tidak ingin menemuinya lagi.. menghancurkan hatinya, seperti dilubangi anak panah.

Pikirannya masih dipenuhi kelebat hingga ia sadar dan menyadari ponselnya dari tadi menyala dan bergetar.

Betapa terkejutnya Jaebum ketika menemukan kontak yang saat itu meneleponnya adalah Jinyoung.

"Jinyoungie?" Jaebum segera mengangkat telepon itu, khawatir kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu.

Isakan terdengar keras di seberang telepon, " _Dipshit_! Sialan! Kurang ajar! Kenapa ninggalin aku lama banget?" Ia menangisi Jaebum seperti bocah yang mainannya direbut. Suara tangisan Jinyoung terdengar begitu panjang dan Jaebum antara merasa iba dan lega Jinyoung masih mau berbicara dengannya.

Jaebum menunggu hingga tangisan Jinyoung mereda, "Udah nangisnya?" Jaebum bertanya, di seberang telepon, Jinyoung hanya menghela napas panjang, terdengar lelah, "kenapa kamu nelepon?" Jaebum bertanya hati-hati, takut ia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah dan ia akan disemprot lagi.

"Jaebum _Hyung_.. aku.. aku..."

"Kenapa Jinyoungie?"

"Aku.. aku berdarah,"

Jaebum mencoba mencerna ucapan Jinyoung sebelum bereaksi, "...Gimana?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **symphonia** — chapter five  
warning: i think this one is super short bc i did this in rush, this is totally unbetaed, i didnt even mind on checking for spelling, im having a college entrance exam soon pls support me by leaving review  
catatan: y'know im currently very fond of softjaebum and jinyoung kissing his cheeks so have some fluffy jjp

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jaebum melihat telapak tangan Jinyoung dengan seksama, "Ya ampun, kamu lagi apa sih bisa sampai kayak gini," telapak tangan Jinyoung tampak berlukiskan merah pekat, aroma besi tercium jelas di sana. Dapur rumah Mark tampak sangat berantakan, Jinyoung dan Jaebum berdiri di samping _kitchen island_ dengan Jinyoung yang menunduk malu, pisau sang tersangka berada di wastafel, darah Jinyoung masih berbekas di sana.

Jinyoung membuang buka dan menjawab dengan suara kecil, "A-aku laper, jadi aku masak."

"Padahal kan bisa pesan _delivery_..," Jaebum mendecak, ia masih mengamati tangan Jinyoung sebelum menyadari bahwa pendarahannya belum berhenti, "eh, kamu belum dicuci ya tangannya? Kenapa darahnya makin banyak?"

"A-aku cuci tanganku, kok! Aku juga sudah cari kotak P3K tapi nggak kutemukan dimana-mana, makanya aku telepon kamu suruh beli!" Jinyoung membela diri, memiliki karakteristik feminin bukan berarti dia tidak bisa menjaga diri.

"Duh," Jaebum menjilat bagian tangan Jinyoung yang darahnya menetes, "bener-bener ya."

Melihat pemandangan itu, Jinyoung serasa dikejut listrik. Jaebum tampak seribu kali lebih seksi dan tampak seperti tokoh komik _butler_ tampan dari neraka, kalian pasti tahu siapa.. ah, lupakan.

Jaebum mencuci tangan Jinyoung dan setelahnya meletakkan handuk di atasnya, ia kemudian merogoh obat merah dari saku jaketnya dan beberapa kassa. Seperti biasa, Jaebum selalu lebih cekatan daripada Jinyoung, gerakannya cepat dan Jaebum melakukannya dengan cepat. Jaebum sudah terbiasa karena dia dulu sering berkelahi dan terluka setelah bertengkar.

"Udah," Jaebum mengusap telapak tangan Jinyoung yang sudah tertutupi kassa dan plaster berhiaskan obat merah.

Jinyoung menggigit bibirnya dan mengangguk perlahan, "Makasih."

"Mau makan apa?" Jaebum beralih perhatiannya menuju mencuci tangannya dan pisau yang semula berlumuran darah, matanya tidak memandang Jinyoung.

"..Apa aja," Jinyoung menjawab lirih.

"Oke," Jaebum menaruh pisau yang sudah bersih dan berputar menghadap Jinyoung, ia lalu memegangi kepala Jinyoung yang rambutnya berantakan dan mendorongnya lembut, "bersih-bersih sana, bau darah."

Jinyoung tidak bicara banyak dan berlalu melewati bahu Jaebum, merasakan rona merah setiap kali jemari Jaebum menyentuhnya. Panas bergulir melewati tengkuknya dan mengirim rasa merinding, Jinyoung merasakan jantungnya berdebar ribuan kali lebih cepat.

Sementara itu Jaebum yang masih berada di dapur menghela napas lega, "Syukur deh, kukira dia berdarah yang bulanan itu..."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jinyoung berhati-hati agar telapak tangan kirinya tidak mengenai air, namun usahanya gagal dan ia meraih handuk dengan frustrasi. Mencuci muka dengan satu tangan bukan pekerjaan mudah rupanya.

"Jinyoungie, makanannya sudah ada di meja, aku akan tidur di sofa ya..," suara Jaebum terdengar dari luar kamar mandi.

"Tunggu! Tunggu!" Jinyoung membuka pintu dengan tergesa-gesa, "bantu aku membersihkan wajahku!" Ia tampak malu karena tampak tidak berdaya sama sekali hari itu, "setelah ini aku tidak akan mengganggumu."

Jeda terasa jelas di antara keduanya, setelah itu Jaebum terkekeh senang. Ia senang karena Jinyoung masih membutuhkannya, "Kamu bisa ganggu aku kapan saja," Jaebum merangsek masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mengambil sabun wajah dari tangan Jinyoung. Lelaki yang perawakannya lebih besar itu mencari _facial headband_ milik Mark dan memakaikannya di kepala Jinyoung, "ponimu panjang juga ya," Jaebum tersenyum simpul.

Jinyoung tidak banyak bicara dan membiarkan Jaebum membantunya menyabuni wajahnya, tangan Jaebum berhati-hati menelusuri wajah Jinyoung yang tampak begitu berbeda karena fitur wajahnya tampak begitu halus, tanpa sudut-sudut tajam yang semula membuatnya begitu maskulin.

Setelah membantu membilas wajah Jinyoung, Jaebum tidak beranjak dari samping Jinyoung dan malah memandanginya dengan senyum bertengger di wajah tampannya.

"Apa?" Jinyoung bertanya ketus.

"Nggak apa-apa, ada yang mau dibantu lagi nggak? Mungkin urusan yang dibawah..." Jaebum belum selesai menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan Jinyoung sudah melemparinya dengan botol sabun. Jinyoung berlari meninggalkan Jaebum yang hanya bisa tertawa. Setidaknya mereka sudah kembali seperti sedia kala.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jinyoung berlalu meninggalkan meja makan dan menaruh gelas kosong bekasnya minum di wastafel bersama piring kotor, ia berjalan ke arah ruang televisi dan menemukan Jaebum terlelap di sofa, dengan selimut acak-acakan dan kaki bergelantung di ujung tangan sofa.

Perlahan Jinyoung memindahkan kaki Jaebum agar tidak bergelantungan, ia juga menarik selimut Jaebum ke atas bahu Jaebum agar ia tidak kedinginan. Jinyoung memandang Jaebum yang terlelap penuh kedamaian. Seolah tidak ada apapun yang terjadi.

"Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh," Jinyoung duduk di sebelah sofa, memandangi wajah Jaebum.

"Kenapa Mark dan yang lainnya belum pulang juga? Bisa-bisa kujual rumah ini dengan tanah-tanahnya," Jinyoung menggerutu pada entah siapa, ia menyenderkan kepalanya ke kepala Jaebum dan memejamkan matanya, berusaha melupakan segala hal yang terjadi hari ini.

"Aku lelah, _Hyung_ ," Jinyoung mengeluh padanya, Jaebum tentu saja tidak membalas karena ia sedang tertidur.

"Kamu punya kontribusi besar atas rasa lelahku ini, kau seharusnya merasa bersalah," Jinyoung tertawa getir.

"Aku tidak akan merasa selelah ini kalau aku tidak menyukaimu," Jinyoung tersenyum pahit.

"Aku tidak mau menyukaimu dan merusak hubungan yang sudah kita punya ini selama bertahun-tahun."

"Karena itulah aku menjauh—aku tidak mungkin menyukaimu dan kau tidak sepatutnya pula menyukaiku. Maksudku, duh, aku bukan perempuan sungguhan," celetuknya pada dirinya sendiri, ia tertawa hambar.

Jinyoung terdiam lama dan menatap wajah Jaebum lamat-lamat, berharap pada saat ini waktu berhenti begitu saja.

"Aku menyukaimu, _Hyung_ ," Jinyoung berkata, lirih, "suka sekali."

"Aku ingin melarikan jemariku pada rambut _jetblack_ kebanggaanmu ini," Jinyoung berangan-angan menyentuh kepala Jaebum, ia mendekatkan jemarinya pada kepala Jaebum, "mengecup dahimu dan membacakan Shakespeare yang paling kaubenci itu," ia mengucapkannya dengan tawa terselip di sana.

"Aku ingin berpegangan pada torsomu ketika menaiki motor besarmu itu," Jinyoung masih mengeluarkan nada putus asa yang sama.

"Kalau saja itu mungkin," Jinyoung menghela napas panjang.

Jinyoung bangkit berdiri dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jaebum menuju kamarnya. Ia berjalan sembari menatap layar ponsel, berusaha menghubungi Mark.

Tanpa Jinyoung ketahui, di belakangnya, di atas sofa, Jaebum tanpa suara mengedipkan matanya, menatap punggung Jinyoung yang perlahan menghilang di balik pintu.

Jaebum mendengar semuanya.


	6. the cure

Jaebum terkesiap ketika merasakan angin dingin tiba-tiba menusuk dadanya, mata pemuda dengan iris cokelat itu membelalak dan menemukan sepasang mata balas menatapnya di antara gelap malam. Terakhir yang Jaebum ingat adalah tertidur di sofa ruang utama rumah Mark, jam berapa ini? Jaebum menoleh ke arah jam digital di meja depan sofa—pukul tiga pagi.

Pemuda itu berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya, tapi orang itu menahannya dengan mendudukinya. Mata Jaebum mengernyit, mencoba membiasakan pandangannya dengan kondisi gelap di sekitarnya, setelah beberapa lama, Jaebum dapat melihat siapa pemilik mata itu—Jinyoung.

Oke, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jinyoung.

"Kamu ngapain?" tanya Jaebum selagi meraih lengan Jinyoung yang berada di pinggir torso Jaebum dan memeganginya, hangat menelusup dari lengan itu.

Jinyoung tidak mengatakan apapun selain menurunkan matanya yang sayu—mata itu, mata yang sama yang selama ini Jaebum temukan pada sahabatnya sedari kecil, Jaebum takkan pernah bisa melupakan mata itu.

"Jinyoungie?" Jaebum bertanya lagi sebelum melarikan tangan kirinya menuju pipi Jinyoung. Entah apa yang ada dalam kepala Jaebum saat itu, ia hanya ingin menyentuh wajah Jinyoung.

Tanpa aba-aba, Jinyoung yang saat itu posisinya menduduki abdomen Jaebum dengan gesit menurunkan kepalanya dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Jaebum. Ledakan sontak meletup dalam kepala Jaebum, matanya membelalak, tangannya kaku, dan seluruh sistem sarafnya seolah mati seketika.

Jaebum berusaha menahan dirinya, tangannya meraih helai rambut Jinyoung yang panjang, ia perlahan mengelusnya halus, mencoba mencari celah untuk mengelak di antara kecupan yang mendarat dari Jinyoung.

"Jinyo—"

Jinyoung menciuminya sekali, dua kali, empat kali, tujuh.

" _Fuck_ ," Jaebum masih berusaha menahan dirinya, ia tidak bisa kalah semudah itu.

"Hentikan, Jinyoung—"

" _Hyung_?" Suara itu keluar tiba-tiba, di antara napas hangat yang berembus dari bibir Jinyoung. Jaebum memusatkan mata pada wajah itu, "kau tidak menyukaiku, _Hyung_?" suara Jinyoung agak parau, terdengar kecewa, alis matanya turun.

Sialan.

Jaebum menarik turun Jinyoung agar bibirnya kembali menyentuh bibirnya. Suara-suara tak biasa keluar dari bibir Jinyoung. Suhu udara di ruangan itu dingin, tapi suhu badan mereka meningkat drastis, degup jantung berpacu seolah hendak meledak, dan peluh berjalan perlahan di atas kulit mereka.

"Ah,"

Mendengar suara itu, Jaebum seperti mati rasa.

" _Hyung_ ," Jinyoung menghentikan ciuman mereka, menatap Jaebum dari atas, masih mendudukinya.

Jaebum sudah pasrah. Ia mengalah pada amigdala di otaknya. Jaebum merasakan sesuatu seperti berdiri di bawah sana.

"Kau menyukaiku, kan?" Jinyoung menanyakannya seolah Jaebum dapat menjawab pada saat itu juga, "aku menyukaimu.. _Hyung_... suka..."

Detik dengan detak, keduanya seperti berhenti pada saat yang bersamaan. Jaebum tiba-tiba bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah dia suka pada Jinyoung? Apakah perubahan yang selama ini ia rasakan terhadap Jinyoung adalah perasaan suka? Jika itu benar suka, apakah ini hanya akan bertahan selama Jinyoung masih berada dalam tubuh perempuan?

"Aku gak tau," Jaebum meneguk ludah, hanya itu yang dapat ia pikirkan sekarang.

Jinyoung memindahkan jemarinya ke arah kemeja tidurnya yang kebesaran, "Kalau begitu," Jinyoung membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya. Mata Jaebum membelalak, Jinyoung menundukkan wajahnya, malu, tapi tetap melepaskan kancingnya, "aku akan membuatmu suka padaku."

Sial. Sial. Sial. _Sial_. Bagaimana caranya menahan diri kalau seperti ini?

Jaebum masih tak habis pikir, apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Jinyoung tanpa atasan apapun, rambut panjangnya jatuh mengenai bahunya, pinggangnya tampak jauh lebih ramping dibanding saat masih memiliki badan laki-laki, dan—oh Tuhan—dadanya.

" _Hyung_ ," Jinyoung meraih tangan kanan Jaebum, menuntun tangan itu untuk menyentuh dadanya.

 _Brengsekbrengsekbrengsek_.

"Ah..."

"JINYOUNG!"

Jaebum membangkitkan tubuhnya, membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

Dan ia menyadari bahwa semua itu hanya bayangannya belaka.

Mimpi basah.

"Anjing tanah," gerutu lelaki itu ketika melihat jam yang ada di atas meja, pukul tiga pagi, bedanya tidak ada Jinyoung dimanapun ia melihat ruangan itu. Semuanya hanya mimpi. Imajinasinya menjalar liar, bisa-bisanya ia membayangkan meremas dada itu dan membayangkan suara erangan dari bibir Jinyoung—

Dia baru saja membayangkannya lagi.

"Sialan..." Jaebum menggeleng-geleng dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Kemudian menyadari masih ada urusan di balik celananya yang belum selesai. Masih dengan nada gerutu yang sama, Jaebum bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah ke arah kamar mandi. Ini harus cepat ia selesaikan sebelum Jinyoung melihatnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **symphonia** — chapter six  
warning: incosistency bc lack of writing for this past year, unbetaed!  
catatan: sorry if there are any medical terms i accidentally put here lmao

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jinyoung melangkah keluar kamar, menemukan Jaebum dengan empat gelas kopi yang sudah kosong, menghadap televisi yang berisikan wanita yang membacakan berita kriminal seminggu terakhir. Jinyoung mendekati lelaki itu dan duduk di sebelahnya, "Hei, ini semua kamu yang minum?"

Jaebum terkesiap, ia mengedipkan matanya, mencoba tidak mempertemukan matanya dengan Jinyoung.

"Mmhm, iya,"

Jinyoung memiringkan kepalanya, "Jangan kebanyakan minum kopi," ujarnya singkat. Keduanya terdiam setelahnya, canggung memanjang di antara mereka.

Tak lama, Jinyoung teringat sesuatu, "Ngomong-ngomong, Mark _Hyung_ dan yang lainnya akan pulang siang ini!"

Jaebum mengangguk-angguk, "Ah, baguslah, ngapain aja sih mereka emang," gerutu Jaebum kesal, rasanya begitu banyak yang terjadi di antara Jinyoung dan Jaebum belakangan ini.

"Gak tau, kuharap mereka juga nemu jawaban tentang tubuhku ini," celetuk Jinyoung, matanya memandang kosong ke arah televisi, tapi kepalanya berkelana entah kemana. Jaebum merasakan bersalah menggerogotinya, semua ini salahnya.

"Kita cari jalan keluarnya bareng," Jaebum mengelus kepala Jinyoung lembut. Jinyoung membalas dengan lemparan senyuman termanis yang pernah Jaebum lihat.

Mimpi itu berkelebat lagi di kepala Jaebum.

"Aku mau mandi dulu ya," Jinyoung menepuk-nepuk bahu Jaebum. Bahkan sentuhan seringan itu menjalarkan impuls listrik ke seluruh tubuh Jaebum, seperti memberikan efek kejut yang dahsyat, pipi pemuda itu bersemu merah, untung Jinyoung sudah pergi dan tak melihatnya menutup wajahnya yang berlukiskan semburat merah.

"Dia suka padaku, aku juga suka padanya, tapi kenapa rasanya rumit banget ya," celetuk Jaebum pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

* * *

.

.

" _Earth to_ Jinyoung _and_ Jaebum!" Suara teriakan membahana mengisi rumah Mark. Suara itu khas, Jinyoung dan Jaebum yang mendengar langsung berpandangan—pikiran mereka sama: Jackson!

Jinyoung berlari ke ruang tamu dan menemukan Jackson dengan kemeja bunga-bunga dan celana selutut, seperti habis berlibur dari pulau tropis.

"Kamu habis dari mana?" Jinyoung mengangkat topi bundar jerami yang Jackson kenakan.

"Dari tadi!"

Jinyoung dan Jaebum menampar Jackson bersamaan.

Dari belakang Jackson, Mark datang dengan pakaian biasa.

"Mark _Hyung_ ," Jinyoung sumringah ketika melihat Mark. Ia menghampiri pemuda dengan tubuh ramping itu dan melingkarkan lengannya padanya.

Jaebum mengernyitkan dahinya melihat itu.

"Duh, kamu tinggal panggil aku _oppa_ aja nih, serasa punya adik cewek," Mark berceletuk, tidak menyadari Jaebum yang memandanginya dengan gerutu di bawah napasnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Youngjae yang baru saja datang dari balik pintu langsung menarik perhatian semuanya, "kayaknya kita tahu harus gimana buat ngembaliin Jinyoung _Hyung_ ke semula."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Apaan sih, emang kenapa sampe gak bisa ngasih tahu sekarang?" Jinyoung menggerutu, ia berguling-guling di atas sofa. Tidak puas dengan jawaban Mark yang tak masuk akal, pasalnya lelaki itu malah mengajak Jaebum diskusi dan meninggalkan Jinyoung dengan Youngjae di ruang utama, Youngjae hanya memandangi Jinyoung dengan wajah penuh empati.

"Ya gak apa-apa _Hyung_ , Mark _Hyung_ pasti udah mikirin ini baik-baik, kan," Youngjae mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, "Oh iya, _Hyung_ udah lihat _webtoon_ _romance_ baru minggu ini?"

Jinyoung menghela napas sebelum mendekati Youngjae, "Belum, _webtoon_ apa?"

Sementara itu, di balik tembok, Jaebum duduk di atas kursi belajar, Mark duduk di kusen jendela, dan Jackson duduk di lantai, matanya berkutat dengan ponsel.

"Jadi? Gimana?" Jaebum memulai pembicaraan.

"Yoo Youngjae," timpal Mark, "temanmu yang katamu ngasih botol itu. Kita udah ngobrol sama dia kemarin," pemuda itu tersenyum, "dan _yeah_ , kurasa kita ngerti yang dia maksud."

"Intinya," Jaebum mulai tak sabaran, kepalanya masih teringat gambaran ketika Jinyoung melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Mark.

"Tenang, heh," Jackson meninggalkan perhatiannya dari ponselnya, "hmm, gimana ya, pokoknya itu harus menyelesaikan masalah, kan?" Jaebum mengangguk, mendengarkan Jackson dengan seksama, "Dan masalah Jinyoung pada saat ini, adalah kamu. Jaebum."

Jaebum menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku? Jadi Jinyoung harus... menyelesaikan aku?"

Mark menggeleng, "Bukan, bukan, maksudnya menyelesaikan masalahnya _sama_ kamu."

"Hah?" Jaebum berpikir keras, kembali pada saat mereka belum berpesta kemarin, "masalah? Masalah apa? Dari sebelum Jinyoung berubah, aku dan dia gak ada masalah apa-apa! Kita akrab, seakrab-akrabnya teman! Apa masalahku sama dia?" Jaebum seperti tersulut, ia memang mudah naik pitam, apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut Jinyoung.

Mark dan Jackson saling berpandangan.

"Ya, itu lah masalahnya," Jackson menaruh ponselnya di lantai dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kasur.

Mark memberikan senyuman getir, "Kalian terlalu akrab, sampai nggak menyadari kalian sudah saling menyukai satu sama lain."

Seperti dibius, Jaebum terdiam tanpa kata-kata. Matanya hanya menatap Jackson dan Mark bergantian, apakah itu begitu kentara? Terlihat sekali, kah? Jaebum saja baru saja menyadari bahwa ia menyukai Jinyoung tadi pagi, itupun ia masih dipenuhi kelebat kegundahan, sementara itu Mark dan Jackson di depannya dengan mantap mengatakan mereka saling menyukai?

"Uh..," Jaebum menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum meneguk ludah, lalu mulai bicara lagi, "oke, katakanlah, aku dan Jinyoung.. memang saling.. menyukai. Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Jackson menghela napas, "Ya, menurutmu apa sih, ngaku lah, kalo kalian sama-sama suka!"

Mark mengangguk, "Aku yakin Jinyoung mau ngungkapin suka sama kamupun, dia takut, jadi harus kamu yang mulai duluan."

"Lalu? Jinyoung bakal balik lagi gitu aja ke semula? Bak sihir?" Jaebum mengangkat kedua tangannya, semuanya sulit dilogikakan meski dia sendirilah yang mendengar penjelasan Youngjae.

Mark mengangkat bahunya, sama-sama tak tahu, "Yaa, daripada nggak ada _progress_ sama sekali?"

Jackson mengangkat jempol, "Sekalian dong! _Get laid_!" Sebelum Mark meninju kraniumnya.

Jaebum menatap pintu yang memisahkannya dengan Jinyoung, apa dia harus menyatakan perasaannya, seperti yang Jackson bilang?


End file.
